The present invention relates to a braking system suitable for vehicles. In particular the present invention relates to a braking system that monitors a variety of parameters that affect performance of the braking system including under different road environments. The braking system provides a driver of a vehicle an indication of a condition of the braking system in real time.
Reliable performance of a braking system depends on its condition being regularly maintained. Because a braking system invariably deteriorates with time including during use and due to other factors, drivers often may not know the condition of the braking system in their vehicle at any given point in time. This can endanger the safety of the driver and/or other road users.
Prior art methods for managing the problem include conducting periodic checks of the condition of the braking system, including the condition of braking surfaces and linings, tires, hydraulic brake fluid, etc. However, a problem with periodic checks is that not all drivers possess the time and/or discipline to maintain the system on a regular basis. Moreover not all components of a braking system deteriorate or wear uniformly or are replaced/serviced during a check up. Therefore, periodic maintenance may not be sufficient to detect faults or deficiencies in a braking system.
It is an object of the present invention to at least alleviate the disadvantages of the prior art.